


Safe and Sound

by SunshineExploder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic, basically fluff and angst and tears and whatnot, h/c, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo would do anything to give Nico a world where he can be safe and sound. </p><p>Song: Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Leo had no idea what time it was when he heard the crying.

It wasn't loud, out-and-out crying. It was more the type that you tried to hold in, the type of crying that happened when you were alone (or thought you were). Leo heard quiet, sniffling sobs. He felt Nico's nearly anorexic body shake with every one of those sobs. The sound... Oh gods, the sound. It broke his heart into a million pieces to hear the one he loved so much in so much pain. This happened a lot. Nico tried to keep everything bottled up inside, only to be let out in small doses when he thought nobody could hear him. Leo knew this, but he could never find Nico when it happened, and the Ghost King would deny it vehemently whenever he tried to bring it up.

No, Leo could not let this go on any longer.

He rolled over in the bed he shared with Nico and took said boy into his arms. Nico froze for a moment. He didn't unfreeze until Leo held him tighter and pulled the younger boy flush against his body. Nico sank into the embrace, yet he still tried to hold in the tears. Leo wasn't having it, and he whispered, "Oh, mi único, don't hold it in. It's not good for you. Let it out, it'll be so much better when you do."

At first, Nico said nothing. Eventually he was able to choke out words and a quiet sob: "I don't want to." Leo could hear the tears in his voice as he managed, "It hurts, it's so hard." He made to say something, but tears got the best of him. "I... I saw... I saw so much, Leo... please, don't make me r-remember... I can't..." he sobbed. Leo stroked his hair soothingly and tried to think of how to handle this. He knew Nico was left scarred and mentally unstable after his time in Tartarus. He knew that there was nothing he could say or do to make him fully forget that. But maybe he could make it better. No, not with sex. Something told him that Nico couldn't handle it right now. Then that something told him what to do. It was stupid, but maybe it would help.

And so, Leo began to sing. He didn't know the name or anything, but the words came easy as anything. There were still cries wracking Nico's little form as Leo sang, yet he knew that they were losing severity bit by little bit.

Words of love and safety erupted from Leo's throat. Now the shaking was noticeably lessened, and it motivated Leo to keep singing. The song was quiet, just barely above a whisper in Nico's ear, but the demigod heard it louder than anything.

As Leo broke into a small chorus of senseless notes, he felt Nico completely relax against him. There were still tears; there would always be tears. But, for now, he had made Nico forget. The forgetting lasted for the entirety of the song, and it seemed that was all Leo could give him tonight. Leo would give him a lifetime if he could. Hell, he'd give Nico whatever he wanted. He would build his love a new world where those terrible memories weren't allowed. He couldn't, though. He couldn't build that world yet. 

Someday, though. Someday, Nico would have that world and Leo would build it for him. It may take a lifetime, but Leo would make sure that one day, he and Nico would be safe and sound.

"I love you," whispered Leo to a now-sleeping Nico. "I'll give you that world, mi amor. I'll make you safe."

Nico didn't hear him. Leo liked to think he did.


End file.
